Sakura's Sacrifice
by OnePieceofZoro94
Summary: A fight brakes out in the road home for the sand siblings and Gaara decides to release it.Will Sakura get there in time to save Gaara from the monster.Will she be able to stop it? Has Gaara gone against the one he loves? GaaraxSakura Tribute
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: A Secret Place**_

Ok I got this idea when I was watching the Naruto episodes and thought of a story.Enjoy!

DISLCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF NARUTO

* * *

It was a windy morning and Gaara, Kankuro and Temari started to pack to head home to Suna. Gaara stared out the window, thinking of Sakura as Temari and Kankuro were packing. Gaara hadn't talked to Sakura since the Chuunin Exam began and was desperate to see her. Gaara walked out the door, ignoring Temari and Kankuro completely and started to walk out into the crowded streets of Konoha.

"Where's he going?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know but I hope he doesn't go and kill anyone" Temari replied.

"Hey, maybe he's gone to see Sakura before he leaves"

"Awe… Gaara's growing up" Temari said in a high-pitched voice.

As Gaara walked down the street he noticed Naruto leaving the Ramen shop. He decided that he should know where Sakura was, considering he was on his team, so he walked over to Naruto. As soon as Gaara approached Naruto a tingling sensation swirled in his stomach again. This had been happening recently with Gaara, and it started to hurt but when he asked Temari or Kankuro, they simply did not know what it was.

"Hello, Naruto." Gaara said plainly.

"Hi Gaara." Naruto said with a large grin on his face. He was always happy after eating at the ramen shop. After all ramen was his favourite food.

"Do you know where Sakura is?"

"Yeah, I think she's gone to the library to get books on medical jutsu." Naruto said. Recently Sakura had been training under Tsunade so she was becoming a medical ninja with outrageous strength.

"Ok thanks Naruto" Gaara said, and walked away. He headed towards the library when he saw Sakura headed his way, her face blocked with 14 medical books. Gaara shook his head and laughed a little and walked towards her to help her. As soon as Gaara got towards Sakura, some kids behind her scared her and all her books feel on top of her. The kids laughed repeatedly then ran away. Gaara ran towards Sakura and scrapped the books off of her.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked concerned.

"Gaara" Sakura said with a large smile on her face. Just the thought of seeing him again brought her happiness. She hugged him and he returned it holding her close, not wanting to let go. But he knew he had to so he detached his arms and helped Sakura gather his books. He helped her up and walked her to her house to drop off the books then he wanted to take her out to lunch. Gaara, the gentlemen that he is, allowed her to pick where. So she picked the Dango shop. Afterwards, Gaara said he wanted to show her something. Gaara found this when he was training in the forest. He took her hand gently and led her through thistles and thorns out into and opening. Sakura stood gob smacked at the sight. It was a beautiful lake and waterfall, with butterflies and birds singing. Gaara stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well? Do you like it?" Gaara asked, hoping to hear a good answer.

"Gaara… it's beautiful" Sakura said almost breathless at the sight.

"Not as beautiful as you though." Sakura turned round slowly to face Gaara and stared into his light green eyes. She gently put her arms around his neck and he out his around her waist and leaned in slowly. In an instant there lips were touching. They stood there kissing for about two minutes until Sakura glanced at her watch.

"Gaara…what time are you leaving at?" Sakura asked, desperate for it to be later so that she could spend more time with him.

"About 3:30. Why?" Sakura moved back slowly and looked at the ground.

"Then it's time for you to go" Sakura said almost crying. Gaara glanced at her watch and just like she said, it was time to go. He lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry I'll come visit again or you visit me. I promise." Gaara said reassuring her. He leaned in and kissed her once more and took her hand and led her back to Konoha. Sakura smiled. The one thing she always fell for was Gaara's smile. It always kept her going. If she was about to die then the one thing that would encourage her to hold on was Gaara's smile. They reached the gates of Konoha and to their surprise; all of Konoha 12 were there. They caught up with them and all of them said their goodbyes. Gaara dragged Sakura out of the crowd and kissed her passionately.

"I'll be waiting" Gaara said silently before drifting off into the horizon with Kankuro and Temari.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The News**_

Sakura watched as Gaara disappeared in the distance. She sighed heavily and turned around to find Ino smiling at her. Sakura forced a smile on her faced and walked past Ino, who wanted to know what was wrong with her. So Ino followed Sakura to the Mountains. As she approached the cliff edge she found Sakura sitting over the edge dangling her legs.

"Hi Sakura. What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Oh, nothings wrong" Sakura said hiding her emotions .Ino knew Sakura better than that. She walked over and sat herself next to Sakura and turned her head to face her .The sunset reflected over Sakura's face causing it to look like her skin was completely perfect.

"Sakura, is this about Gaara?" Ino eventually spoke.

"Yeah" Sakura said lowering her voice.

"Well he's only going to be gone for a while. Temari told me they'll be back in 3 weeks" Ino said with a large smile reassuring her.

"Ino, I can't stand it. I just don't want to be apart from him."

"Sakura…Do you love him?" Ino asked her eyes growing wider by the minute. Sakura turned to face Ino, then looked at the sky and replied with a yes. Water was overflowing from her eyes now and she gently laid her head on Ino's shoulder. Ino put her arm around her and gave her a hug. Ino and Sakura would usually kill each other, but they'd kill for one another any day. It's like a friendship that has nearly every twist to it with one small bit of goodness in it. Ino released her arm as she saw Asuma, Gai and Kakashi running towards Tsunade's office.

"Wonder what's going on?" Ino said to herself aloud.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked confused by what Ino had said. She turned her head to where Ino was pointing and just happened to catch a glance of their sensei's running into the Hokage's building. Sakura decided to go and see what was wrong so Ino and she headed out along the street when Kiba came up behind them. Kiba caught Ino's arm, turned her around and whispered something in her ear. Sakura could not her what, only that she wanted to know. Ino suddenly gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Kiba nodded his head and leaned in to whisper another message. She turned her head to face Sakura then nodded to Kiba who jumped away.

"What's wrong Ino?" Sakura asked curious and desperate to hear what the fuss was about.

"Oh, nothing don't worry! Hey, how about we go get some dinner huh?" Ino said and dragged her off to Ichiraku Ramen's where they found Naruto. He was just finishing his third bowl and asking for his 4th.

"Hey Naruto!" Said Ino, who was acting more enthusiastic than usual.

Hi Ino! Hi Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Sakura asked.

"They didn't tell you?" Naruto asked looking at Ino.

"Ino pulled Naruto out the shop and told him what Kiba had said. They returned into the shop to find Sakura gone.

"Where is she?!" Ino said looking around outside and inside.

"She left. She said she needed to talk to hokage-sama." Said the old man.

"Oh no!" Ino and Naruto said at the same time then disappeared. Sakura walked through the main gate of the Hokage building and looked at her watch. She ran up the mountains of stairs and entered the building. Walking along the dimly lit corridor she found Shizune, Tsunade's assistant.

"Hello Sakura! What are you doing here?" She asked politely.

"I need to talk to Tsunade. Some people are talking about something and I want to find out what." Sakura said, rather serious. Instantly Shizune hesitated.

"Y-You know, Tsunade-sama is quite busy the now. Maybe you should visit tomorrow." Shizune said quite nervously. Sakura looked at Shizune oddly then started to walk away saying goodbye. She reached Tsunade's office and knocked on the door while Shizune headed the other way to gather nearly all the Jounins.

"Come in!" Tsunade shouted.

"Tsunade-sama, can I ask you something?" Sakura said politely.

"Yes what is it?" Tsunade asked rather concerned. Since Sakura became a Chuunin her IQ level had increased and she was able to work out problems very easily. The thought of Sakura asking a question to Tsunade was rather concerning.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade replied nervously just like Shizune.

"People are talking about something and apparently im not allowed to hear and im starting to get worried." All of a sudden 6 Jounins including Kakashi, Gai and Asuma barged through the door.

"Tsunade-sama! Is it true about Gaara? Is he really going to release it?" Irkua shouted then glanced at Sakura.

"Irkua, you idiot!" Tsunade screamed. Sakura's eyes had widened for she knew what he meant by "release it". Gaara had warned her about it and now it was happening. She prayed this wouldn't happen but she guessed she didn't pray hard enough.

"Kakashi do it" Tsunade said looking at Sakura. Sakura turned to face Kakashi but he was gone. He had appeared behind her in a second. Kakashi hit Sakura on the neck and she collapsed to the ground.

"We cannot let her go out looking for Gaara; if she does she'll surely be killed." Tsunade said lowering her head.

"Tsunade, what is going on?" Gai asked.

"Apparently, the country of Star's power has lowered in the past month. The star is nearing its end and soon the country will fall into chaos. The ninjas of the country trained everyone in it into ninjas to fight for power. It just so happens that the power needed is one that is far greater than anything. Bigger, deeper and horrible Chakra. The ninja's on their scouting noticed Gaara and instantly knew who he was and what he contained and they attacked. I don't know what happened afterwards but all I know is that the Sand Village Ninja's were killed. The Star country sent out a full ninja squad (300 Ninja's) to get him. It seems they are desperate. You are to go out, collect all Jounin's and retrieve Gaara and bring him here for treatment. If you are followed proceed to evacuation levels. GO!" Tsunade explained. In an instant all the Jounins were gone except for Kakashi.

"What do we do about Sakura?" He asked. Tsunade breathed deeply.

"Lock her in the armoury. We don't want her going off to get him." She said regretting what she was doing. Kakashi nodded and lifted Sakura away. As soon as he was gone Tsunade sat down out her arms on her desk and rested her head on her arms. She looked up with tears in her eyes at the door.

"Im sorry" She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Escape and Rescue **_

As Sakura lay on the cold ground of Konoha's armoury Jounin's were rushing out of Konoha in order to help Gaara. It was a small room with kunai's hanging on the walls and a small window that shone the smallest particle of light on Sakura's head. She slowly raised her head, pushing her arms off the ground and trying to keep her eyes open. She started to rub her head and managed to keep her eyes open. 'What happened?' she thought. As it all came flashing back to her she immediately stood up and feel down again getting a head rush. She eventually stood up slowly and looked out the window. She instantly ran up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. She was trapped. She couldn't afford to let Gaara release it. She turned around and looked about for an escape. The window. Sure it was small, but she would do anything to get out. She was about to smash the window when her fist stopped only an inch from the glass. She glanced at the wall and took a pouch and grabbed 10 kunai's and a few other weapons.

She took another kunai and forced it through the window. She squeezed through the window, getting stuck at some points causing her legs and arms to be slashed by the broken glass. She looked around carefully and ran for the main gate. Ignoring the two ninja's, she dashed out of the woods and jumped through the dark trees. Half an hour later she was breathing heavily and looking around but still found no sign of Gaara. The suddenly a large crash cam from a small distance, about 4 miles she imagined. Smoke raised into the air covering some of the forest. 'Gaara must be there' she thought. As quick as a flash, she was gone despite the fact she was gasping for air. She arrived and saw Gaara lying against a tree, with his gourd taken off and Temari sitting next to him. She jumped down and Temari jumped and took out her fan. She relaxed as soon as she saw it was only Sakura. Gaara immediately sat up once he saw Sakura's injures.

"What happened to you?" He demanded. Sakura glanced at herself and found the blood gushing down her arms and legs, making it look like she had red skin.

"Oh, that? It's nothing" Sakura said, with a smile. She was glad she found Gaara alive and safe. Suddenly a large bang and the noise of Kunai's hitting against each other swarmed over them. Sakura turned round to see Kakashi and the other Jounin's fighting the star country. They had not sent out the entire ninja squad but Sakura had the feeling that they would come anytime soon. She had to get Gaara out of there and back to Konoha where he would be safe.

"Temari escort Gaara back to Konoha" Sakura said turning her back and tightening her gloves.

"What are you gonna do?" Temari asked concerned.

"I need to stay and help" Sakura said, and with that she turned round, glanced at Gaara then she vanished. Temari helped Gaara to his feet and started to jump with Gaara. Gaara turned his head back every often, wondering if he made the right choice, running away like this. Sakura meant the world to him and she could die in that battle and he would live as she fought for him. 'No' Gaara thought. 'I can't let her die. I won't let her die' after the thought came into his head he immediately stopped.

"Gaara what are you doing" Temari shouted. "We need to get back to Konoha like Sakura said!" But, sand swarmed its way around Gaara and then fell to the ground. Gaara had vanished. Nowhere to be seen until he appeared in the centre of the battle. Gaara lifted his head and started to form his seals as sand lifted into the air. Ninja's stopped fighting to watch. Sakura especially. Her eyes widened as she knew what was happening. He was transforming. Sand swirled in the air as two large arms rose into the air and knocked every ninja back including Sakura. Sakura screamed Gaara's name and leaped down and forced her way through the sand. When she was an inch away Gaara spun round and knocked her against a tree making her fall on her back. She struggled up and stared at Gaara. It was too late. He had already begun his "forced sleep technique" and the monster within him had been released. It rose above the trees and yelled out in happiness.

"Im finally free!" It said in its squeaky voice. Sakura had tears racing down her cheeks. She couldn't stop him. Her eyes hardened and her eyes turned serious. Never was she ever going to give up on Gaara. She leaped up and landed on the highest branch there was to get a closer look. The Konoha ninja's signalled to pull back to a certain distance. She saw the large monster standing straight up looking for someone to kill, with Gaara swollen on top of it.

"Gaara…" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Sakura's Idea**_

She kneeled on one knee and thought hard of how to save Gaara and Konoha. She looked around at all the injured Ninja's when Temari landed beside her. Sakura stared at her disappointed.

"I told you to take him back to Konoha!" She said, almost like a scream.

"Look he stopped then I turned round and all that was left was a pile of sand." Temari said a little scared. "Where is he anyway?"

Sakura pointed to the large monster hovering over all the shadowed trees. Temari's eyes expressed the way she felt; I can't believe this. Sakura suddenly had an idea, but it would have to cost a terrible price. She bit her lip nervously and turned to Temari. She quickly explained the plan and Temari nearly began to cry. There was only one way to do this. Use 'it'. Since Sakura had been training and being with Gaara non-stop, Sakura had picked up something. It was something she now possessed. A certain type of Chakra. It was a fiery red Chakra that had the power to destroy an entire city. Being on a team with Naruto and having Gaara she developed their powers and oddly they came into her own hands. Tsunade knew of this and tried her hardest to stop it from coming out. Sakura only used 'it' in extreme measures and to her point of view; it was needed now more than ever.

The large monster was now standing in a wide open are hunting for something to kill. Sakura bowed her head and slowly approached the beast. Temari reached her hand out to stop her but she knew this was the only way. Sakura stood out in the back of the bushes ready to put an end to this. In order to put this back, she needed to punch Gaara awake, considering he wasn't sleeping long. So she gently climbed through the bushes and stepped into the opened are.

"Heh, what have we here?" The beast screamed. Sakura took one more step forward and raised her hands to her hips and closed her eyes. Chakra flowed through her body faster than ever and more powerful than ever. Red Chakra flowed into her hands like her body couldn't contain it any longer. The Chakra began to snake its way around her entire body until she was like Naruto in his demon form. With Sakura's incredible strength combined with the power and chakra she now had she was invincible. The monster still had Gaara swollen up but every few minutes, Gaara would sink deeper into the monster and would be eaten and never to come back. Sakura yelled and jumped up, higher than any ninja had been and used the trees as obstacles to fight her way up. As soon as she got to the neck area she jumped extra further and landed on the head. Since Sakura's element when she had this power was fire, the chakra burned through the monsters skin and ripped a hole in its head. The monster gave out a large squeal that mad everyone cover their ears in horror. A few metres up Gaara lay sleeping. 'I can't get him out yet' she thought. She had to defeat the monster then she had to punch Gaara. So she jumped and done a backwards flip down to the ground. At the height she was at, surely she was going to die but knowing Sakura, she always thought one step ahead. Considering she had Temari she was fine. Temari stood resting on her fan in the empty space. Instantly she lifted it up and blew Sakura straight into the monsters stomach area. Sakura roared and punch a hole through the monsters stomach. Sand particles and lumps flew throughout the wood area and caused some ninja's to become seriously injured. The sand was thick and hard which cause more pain and was harder to defeat. Sakura fell to the ground, gasping for breathe. This Chakra was hard to control, considering she had only used it once, when she nearly killed Tsunade. The monster began to squirm and squeal and roar all types of insults, but that wasn't going to stop Sakura. Her job was not done yet for she still had to awake Gaara. Sakura, having lost her breathe and most of her balance stood up shakily looking into the air at the frustrated monster. Temari approached her helping her stand.

"Sakura, you can't do anymore in your condition. If you do you'll kill yourself!" Temari yelled. Sakura turned her head fiercely and hardened her eyes at Temari.

"Temari, I don't care" She said then impossibly jumped high again, only this time she decided to use the monster to give her more of an advantage. Every touch she made burned the monster and made his skin cripple. She raced up using her incredible chakra to keep her balanced. The hole she had made had swelled up again, back to normal. She bit her lip angrily and speeded up. Her speed was incredible! She reached the top of the monster and leap up into the air holding a fist ready to punch him awake. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. Her chakra suddenly disappeared quickly and painfully and right before she was a metre before Gaara face she whispered, "Im sorry" and with that Gaara awoke with blood covering his mouth and managed to splash onto Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes and fell through the air.

"No! I finally got out!" With that the monster sank into the ground leaving Gaara lying on the ground. Temari saw Sakura falling and immediately took out her fan and twirled it a little just so Sakura could land softly. She put her fan out and Sakura landed heavily on it. Temari lifted Sakura who gasped and moaned as Temari placed her beside Gaara. Gaara lay with his eyes flickering and Sakura oddly had blood streaming out of every chakra hole in her body. At this rate, she'd be dead in 10 minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Gaara's Loss**_

She lay there aching and squirming, and Gaara lay as if dead. Of course he wasn't. He was just opening his eyes slowly when he saw Temari hovering over him.

"Temari?" he said quietly. She smiled, knowing that he was ok. She leaned forward and hugged him, while tears started to run down her face in joy. However Gaara's face tried to be happy, but was immediately put off by Sakura's position. He lay up forcefully and it pushed back Temari. She looked scared for she saw Gaara kneeling next to Sakura. After this she knew Gaara would never be the same. For once in his life he had learned to love and gain friends, and now he was going to lose love and fill up with hate like he used to be. Gaara hovered over Sakura's face, tears almost filling his eyes.

"Sakura?" He whispered. Sakura twitched and forced her eyes opened to see Gaara looking worried and unhurt. She smiled and shakily laid her hand on his cheek. He placed his hand softly on hers on closed his eyes. Her soft touch always calmed Gaara down, but not this time.

"G-Ga-ara…" She said struggling. Her hand came down until it touched her stomach and she flew up in a second, coughing and spitting blood everywhere. Her time had come. This was it. Gaara held her back and laid his hand on her hand and pushed her down softy on the ground. Her eyes flickered like a broken lamp. 6 minutes. Gaara turned around to Temari.

"Who done this to her?" He demanded. Temari shook her head and even more tears came pouring down. She wiped her tears and lifted her head and spoke gently, "You". Gaara's eyes widened and turned back to Sakura.

"I-I done this to her?" He stuttered.

"Yes. You ran away remember? You ran because you didn't want Sakura dying for you and you decided to release 'it'. The monster was killing everyone so Sakura stepped in and well she….Gaara im sorry" Temari cried. She knelt over and looked at Sakura. "Gaara, we've got 4 minutes. We can still save her!"

"How? 4 minutes to what?" Gaara asked confused.

"Gaara, Sakura had developed a monstrous power from you and Naruto and since she used it so much I estimated she only had ten minutes to live."

"She used it!" Gaara shouted.

"You knew of it?" Temari asked quite surprised.

"Yes. I couldn't tell her though. I wanted to keep it out of things so it wouldn't hurt her and now look whats happened." Gaara admitted. With that he lifted her up and turned to Temari. "But im gonna save her, not kill her" He said proudly. But instantly he dropped down to his knees, Sakura still in his arms.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted and ran over to him.

"I-I can't. My energy's gone" He said sadly. He laid Sakura done and stared into her eyes.

"Sakura, don't leave me…please, don't leave me!" He said, tears streaming down his face. Sakura opened one eye then closed it again. She placed her hand on his cheek again, but her hand was cold.

"G-Gaara…remember…" She said then closed her eyes.

"Sakura!" Gaara screamed. She opened her eye again and smiled.

"I-I w-will always l-love y-you." She said. After she spoke Gaara leaned in and kissed her gently but when he came up to see her again her eyes were shut. Her body was still and her skin was growing colder by the minute. Gaara's tears splashed onto Sakura's face as he leaned over and pulled her up to a sitting position. He hugged her tight, and cried on her shoulder. Slowly the Jounin walked over behind Temari and Gaara, as they had won the battle, but lost a great ninja. They all bowed their heads in memory. Everyone including Gai and Kakashi sobbed and wept for Sakura, the medical ninja, great friend and love of Gaara's life, was no more…


End file.
